


Being Done and Coming Home

by Tahlruil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tony, Sweet Steve, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: Steve Rogers loves his work - he does real good with SHIELD, and if he spent all his time doing nothing he'd go crazy. His favorite part of every mission though, is coming home to Tony Stark. This time, he won't have to go far.For my 'free space'





	Being Done and Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, probably close to cavity-inducing fluff, but idc. THEY DESERVE HAPPINESS AND SNUGGLES.
> 
> This is also my last Bingo fic for this round! Yaaaay! As such, it is short and not edited as well as it should have been. Please forgive any errors! You can even point them out so I can fix them, if you'd like. XD
> 
> Comments please and thank you? :D

As much as he loved the thrill of SHIELD missions and as much as he enjoyed the satisfaction of a job well done, Steve hated being away from home for longer than a couple days. It was bad enough when everything went well and on-schedule, and he didn’t have to go dark. When things went to shit and he had to maintain radio silence for who knew how long? That scenario was akin to torture, and not only for him. Tony suffered as much if not more, especially when they couldn’t talk. After those missions Steve usually came home to a slew of voicemails and texts that made his heart ache even as he smiled.

The latest mission had been fairly short and sweet, going exactly as planned. He’d been allowed to call Tony periodically from a burner phone when he and his team were hunkered down in a safe house. It had been completely successful with no losses – Steve would be quietly proud of his team in the morning during their second, more extensive debriefing. For the moment, he was just tired, sore and dirty. All he could think of was swinging by his tiny apartment in Brooklyn for a shower and a change of close… and then he could go home. He could go to Tony.

Every time he got back from a mission, Steve questioned their decision not to live together just yet. Sure it was nice to have his own space sometimes, but he knew Tony would be more than willing to craft him just such a space in the tower. It would probably be nicer than his apartment, and he knew Tony would never invade the space unless it was an emergency. Steve spent the night there more often than not anyway, and his apartment was feeling more and more like a pit-stop instead of a destination.

A good night’s sleep always had him reconsidering… but he was sure it was only a matter of time before all his things migrated to the tower to live.

There was a sense of relief as he turned his key to unlock his door. It was an action that sent a clear message to his brain and body; the mission was over, and he was done. At least for a little while. Once he’d dumped his duffle bag on the floor and placed his keys and shield on the table, he headed for the bedroom the grab a set of pajamas. He could just wear those over to Tony’s and crawl into bed with him right away instead of having to change first.

But when he opened the door, Steve got a very pleasant surprise. Tony was in _his_ bed, clearly visible in the light coming through the window, snoring softly and clutching a tablet in his hands. From the way he was laying on top of the covers, he’d probably meant to wait up for Steve but fallen asleep while working on some brilliant idea. The deep bruises under his eyes meant he probably hadn’t slept more than a few hours at a time during Steve’s eight-day absence. They didn’t always do so well when apart, and it was clear from Tony’s presence that he’d found this latest separation difficult.

While studying his partner of over a year now, he got another surprise, one that warmed his heart and roused his possessive instincts. The PJs Tony had on did _not_ belong to the genius. The gray t-shirt he wore as far too big, with ‘S.H.I.E.L.D.’ emblazoned in bold print above the organization’s emblem. The Iron Man pajama bottoms Tony wore was a pair he’d bought for Steve as a joke last Christmas. He loved them as much as Tony loved the Captain America pajama pants Steve had bought him. As prank gifts they’d been a complete failure, and they often wore them when they had a chance for ‘lazy days’, the ones they spent cuddling and talking and watching movies. This pair had slipped down Tony’s hips, and despite the leg cuffs being rolled up several times they still covered half of Tony’s feet.

Tony had never raided Steve’s closet before; he’d never really had the opportunity. Steve found himself with a new, pressing reason to move into the tower – he liked seeing Tony in his clothes. He liked it a lot, and he wanted it to happen more often. He liked it enough to kill any irritation he might have otherwise felt at Tony picking his lock to let himself in.

As he headed for the bed, he made a conscious effort to step as quietly as possible. Tony didn’t wake up before Steve got there or even when he gently pried the tablet from his hands. It was while Steve was carefully tucking him under the covers that he stirred. He blinked blearily at Steve a few times, then gave him a sweet, sleepy smile. “You’re back.” His voice was rough from sleep, but full of relief and happiness. “Hi.”

“Hey sugar.” Steve murmured in return. Tony’s smile turned a little goofy – it always did when Steve used the endearment. “Go back to sleep. I’m just gonna shower and then I’ll come to bed.”

“Bed now.” Tony pulled at his arm as he whined, trying to pull Steve down with him. Steve gave a chuckle at the futile effort, then dropped a kiss to Tony’s waiting lips.

“I’m sweaty, dirty and gross,” Steve whispered against his mouth. “It’ll take ten minutes and I’ll be back.”

“Ten minutes is too long. Don’t care you’re gross. Come sleep.”

Beneath the exaggerated whining and neediness, Steve heard a faint hint of genuine pleading. That made him stop to think – he wasn’t _too_ gross, though he’d think differently in the morning. He was tired and had a snuggly, sleepy Tony in his bed. So yeah… maybe a shower could wait. When he tried to pull back, Tony made a sound that was part whimper-part whine, and Steve just had to give him another kiss.

“Shhh… easy. Just taking off these yucky clothes.” Tony subsided long enough for him to strip down to his boxers, then was immediately making grabby hands at him. As soon as Steve slid into bed, Tony was wrapped around him like an octopus.

“Stinky Steve,” he murmured against Steve’s shoulder, sounding happier than the words should warrant.

“Told you I’m gross.”

“Mmm. But you’re back. Missed you.” Smiling, Steve carded his hand through Tony’s hair a few times before closing his eyes.

“Missed you too sugar. Go to sleep.”

“Kay. Shower when you get up please.”

“You can take one with me.”

“Stinky Steve has… has good ideas.” Tony yawned halfway through his sentence, squirming to get more comfortable before settling again. Steve felt the moment he fell back to sleep, and knew he would follow soon after.

The mission was over, and with Tony drooling on his shoulder, Steve finally knew he wasn’t just done. He was _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://tahlreth.tumblr.com/)! It's pretty random, but I enjoy it. XD You can send me prompts, but it takes me a while to get to them most of the time. :'D


End file.
